Drowning
by danse of macabre
Summary: Suzaku, hin und her gerissen zwischen zwei Menschen.


**Suzaku/Lelouch** & Suzaku/Euphy. Spoilers bezüglich der ersten Staffel. Rating **R**, Angst und generell eine eher düstere Atmosphäre. I, II unf VI finden nach Euphys Tod statt, III – V plus VII zuvor.

**Drowning**

**I tried to give you up, but I am addicted**

-- Muse

"Ist etwas Ungewöhnliches geschehen?"

"Ja. Du bist nicht anwesend."

"Suzaku, lass uns eine neue Welt kreieren. Mit dir an meiner Seite--"

„Gute Nacht, Lelouch."

**I.** _two sides of a coin_

Manchmal träumte er von Sternen und von Euphy und von Lelouch. In seinen Träumen waren sie glücklich; lebendig. Dort lagen sie häufig auf einer Wiese, Hand in Hand in Hand. In einem Kreis, die Köpfe zusammengesteckt, blickten sie in den Himmel. Die Sterne würden stets funkeln und leuchten, der Mond würde auf sie herab scheinen und ihre Gesichter in seichtes Licht tauchen. Euphys Haar und Lelouchs Augen würden beide silbern glänzen und Suzaku mit Freude erfüllen.

Manchmal drückte er Euphys Hand, manchmal drückte er Lelouchs Hand.

Manchmal drückten beide seine Hände.

Und manchmal, wenn Suzaku aus jenem Traum erwachte, brach die Hoffnungslosigkeit der Realität auf ihn hernieder, schnürte ihm die Kehle zu, trieb ihm Tränen in die Augen und schürte die Verzweiflung in seinem Herzen: Die Menschen, die er am meisten liebte – existierten nicht mehr.

Manchmal träumte er von der Massakerprinzessin und von Zero und vom Weisen Ritter. In jenen Träumen waren sie nicht glücklich; in jenen Träumen war sie bösartig und verrückt und von Hass gelenkt. Dort lagen sie auf einem Schlachtfeld, in einem Kreis und blickten hoch in ein Meer aus Blut und Feuer. Die Köpfe zusammengesteckt, in der Hand ein Messer, lachten sie. Dann stachen sie zu.

Jedes Mal traf Zero das Herz der Massakerprinzessin. Jedes Mal drehte er das Messer. Jedes Mal hörte er die Massakerprinzessin sterben und Zero lachen.

Jedes Mal traf die Massakerprinzessin sein Herz. Jedes Mal drehte sie das Messer. Jedes Mal hörte sie ihn sterben und Zero schreien.

Jedes Mal traf er Zeros Herz. Jedes Mal drehte er das Messer. Jedes Mal hörte er Zero sterben und die Massakerprinzessin weinen.

**II. **_understanding_

Es gab Tage in seinem Leben, in denen sich Suzaku auf einem seidenen Faden zwischen Traum und Realität fortbewegte, zwischen Wahn und Sinn, und Momente, in denen er glaubte, das andere Ufer niemals zu erreichen.

In jenen Tagen fühlte er sich den Menschen überaus fremd, fühlte sich geistig von ihnen abgegrenzt und zurückgelassen. Ihre Motive, ihre Beweggründe, ihre Gedanken und Haltungen verloren an Bedeutung, ihre Erwartungen und Vorstellungen führten zur Überforderung. Warum dachten sie was sie dachten, warum versuchten sie ihm ihre Gründe aufzuzwingen?

_(»__Kururugi__ Suzaku, tritt uns bei. Mit dir an unserer Seite können wir alles schaffen.«)_

Dabei wollte er sie wirklich verstehen, die Menschen. Wollte ihnen wirklich nahe sein. Wollte verstehen, was sie dachten.

Nur schaffte er es einfach nicht.

Suzaku streckte die Hand aus, berührte Lelouchs Rücken. Der Stoff des Pyjamas war rau und grob unter seinen Fingerkuppen. Schweigend rückte er näher, legte beide Arm um Lelouch, drückte ihn an sich,_ – _

_(er fühlte sich einsam und verlassen auf dieser Welt)_

-- drückte ihn gegen seine Brust, hielt ihn fest umklammert. Lelouchs Brustkorb hob uns senkte sich, sein Atem war flach und eben. Suzaku spürte das Leben in seinen Armen liegen; unschuldig, arglos, schutzlos. _Voller Vertrauen und Zuneigung._

Sein Herz schlug schneller und ihm wurde heiß; er legte die Stirn an Lelouchs Nacken. Lelouchs Haare waren weich und kühl und rochen nach Lavendel und Bergamotte und Düften, die Suzaku nicht kannte.

_Euphy zeigte ihm ein Kinderfoto, dessen Motiv verschwamm, sobald Suzaku einen Blick darauf warf. Er öffnete den Mund um Euphy darauf aufmerksam zu machen, doch seine Stimme formte keine Worte. Sie formte heiteres Gelächter, in das Euphy einen Moment später mit einstimmte und gemeinsam lachten sie laut, so lange und so ausgiebig, bis ihnen die Wangen schmerzten und Tränen aus den Augen traten. Plötzlich streckte Euphy ihre Hand aus. Ihre Finger strichen zärtlich über seinen Handrücken, ihre Lippen bewegten sich. Suzaku hörte auf zu lachen. „Was hast du gesagt?"_

_Euphy hörte auf, seinen Handrücken zu liebkosen. Stattdessen legte sie ihre Finger in die seinen und lächelte ihn an. Suzaku stieg die Röte ins Gesicht; er konnte sich nicht helfen. Euphy sah liebreizend aus. Doch ihre Frage wiederholte sie nicht. _

Suzaku öffnete die Augen, fuhr erschrocken hoch. Er wusste, er schwitzte; sein Unterhemd klebte ihm am Brustkorb und er fühlte die Nässe auf seiner Stirn. Seine Finger verkrampften sich in der Bettdecke, sein Herz raste. Das Atmen fiel nicht leicht. _Euphy Euphy Euphy__** Euphy **__Euphy Euphyeuphyeuphyeuphy Euphy._

Lelouchs Hand war warm und sanft, als er sie auf seine Stirn legte, und später beruhigend, als Suzaku abwesend die zitternden Finger um Lelouchs Handgelenk schlang.

„Lelouch oder ich?"

„Wovon sprichst du, Euphy?"

„Für wen du dich entscheiden würdest, sofern du müsstest."

**I****II**_**. **__love_

In einem unaufmerksamen Moment, es war einfach so geschehen, ohne Absicht und Hintergedanken, hatten sich ihre Hände berührt --

_("Suzaku, deine Finger sind ja ganz kalt!"_

„_Ah—"_

„_Keine Sorge, ich wärme sie dir.")_

-- und nun, seine Finger an ihre Wange gehalten – ihre Finger auf den seinen -, bemerkte Suzaku zum ersten Mal, wie weich und zart Euphys Haut und wie schlank und zerbrechlich ihre Finger waren. Plötzlich fühlte er sich schäbig; unwürdig. Die groben, schwieligen Finger eines Ritters wirkten wie unverhohlener Frevel auf der sanften Haut einer Prinzessin. Er wollte – nein, er _musste_ sie zurückziehen, musste Euphy erklären, dass er sie mit seinen rauen Händen –

_(den Händen eines Vatermörders)_

-- nicht berühren durfte; Euphy würde verstehen, Euphy _hätte_ zu verstehen. Es war nur zu ihrem Besten. Suzaku wollte sie damit nicht verletzen.

Euphy lächelte ihn an. Beschämt blickte er zu Boden.

Die Augen starr auf Lelouch gerichtet, mit dem Anflug eines Grinsens, zog er sein eigenes, bizarres Vergnügen aus der beinahe panischen Reaktion, die er erhielt, als Lelouch endlich begriff. Wie erwartet reagierte Lelouch zunächst, in dem er seinen Arm zurückziehen wollte. Und obwohl in Lelouchs Armen mehr Kraft lag, als Suzaku vermutet hatte, war er dennoch umso viel stärker. Lelouch hätte ihm Leid tun können, als er den Griff um Lelouchs Handgelenk veränderte; intensivierte, bis seine Nägel die blasse Haut berührten, und dieser nichts entgegensetzen konnte, so sehr er sich bemühte. Für einen Augenblick flackerte das Begehren in ihm auf, seine Fingernägel in Lelouchs Haut zu graben, so lange und so fest, bis Blut aus ihr heraus sickern würde. Dann erstarb es wieder, und Suzaku presste Lelouchs Finger, voller Schuldgefühle, auf seine Lippen. Umsichtig, sanft. Zärtlich.

„Deine Finger sind so kalt...", flüsterte er, ehe er den Mund öffnete, bestärkt in seinem Verlangen durch Lelouchs weit aufgerissene Augen --

„Suzaku, was—"

„Ich wärme sie für dich."

-- Lelouchs Finger waren feingliedrig und lang, sensibel und krümmten sich auf wundervolle Weise unter Suzakus Zungenspitze. Doch was ihn wirklich erregte, sein Herz wild gegen seine Brust hämmern ließ und seinen Atem ins Stocken brachte, war –

-- Lelouch warf den Kopf in den Nacken und stöhnte.

**IV. **_innocence_

Als er Euphy das erste Mal küsste, vorsichtig, ängstlich, mit feuchten Handflächen und rasendem Puls, schloss Suzaku die Augen und erinnerte sich zurück an den ersten Kuss mit Lelouch; ein unschuldiges, bloßes Aufeinanderpressen der Lippen zwischen zwei Kindern, entstanden durch Nunallys Überzeugung, ein Kuss drücke die Wertschätzung für eine Person aus und Suzakus Begeisterung, mit der er die Hände auf Lelouchs Schläfen gelegt und ihn unbeholfen geküsst und Lelouch, der ihn gebissen hatte.

**V.**_ cruelty_

Die Art, auf die sich Lelouch unter ihm wandte und krümmte, wann immer Suzakus Finger über seinen Körper strichen und seine Lippen Küsse verteilten; über Beine, Schenkel, Hüften, Bauch und Hals, Nacken, Schultern, Kinn, Wangen, Schläfen, Nase, Stirn, Rücken und Hintern, und die Geräusche, die aus Lelouchs Kehle drangen – Suzaku fand keine Worte, um sie zu beschreiben. Sie trieben seinen Puls in die Höhe und machten ihn rasend, überwältigten ihn mit Gefühlsausbrüchen und schnürten ihm den Hals zu, ließen sein Herz wild gegen seine Brust trommeln und in den Ohren widerhallen. Ließen ihn erbeben.

Lelouch hob den Arm, streckte die Finger aus. Zärtlich strichen sie über seine Wange, warme Augen sahen ihn an. Suzaku hob die eigene Hand, legte die eigenen Finger auf Lelouchs Handrücken, drückten ihn fester an seine Wange, so fest, bis er Lelouchs Hand auf seine Knochen drücken spürte und wusste, dass Lelouch im Gegenzug seine Knochen unter der Handfläche spürte. Lelouchs Finger waren kalt, so kalt und Suzaku hielt sie fest, drückte sie an sich, bis sie Wärme annahmen und er nicht länger auseinahderhalten konnte; seine Hand, Lelouchs Hand, seine Wange – sie teilten sich nun die Wärme, dieselbe Temperatur. Sie waren es nicht, aber sie fühlten sich an, als seien sie eins geworden.

Suzaku nahm seine Finger von Lelouchs Handrücken, schlang sie um das schmale Handgelenk, brachte seine Lippen an Lelouchs Unterarm. Küsste ihn, sanft und zärtlich und liebevoll, seine rauen Lippen auf der weichen Haut (und Suzaku fühlte sich fast schuldig, fast beschämt – aber Lelouch war nicht Euphy und eigentlich sollte es in Ordnung sein, er beschmutzte nicht Euphy, er tat Euphy kein Unrecht und doch _fühlte es sich so an_).

Er erstarrte.

"Suzaku?"

Suzaku strich andächtig mit dem Daumen über Lelouchs Unterarm, die Augen auf die blasse, weisse Haut gerichtet. Lelouchs Körper war kantig und dürr; Euphys Körper – er musste ähnlich sein. Er blinzelte.

„Welches Mädchen magst du, Lelouch? Ich mag Euphy, aber ich will sie nicht beschmutzen, in dem ich das mit ihr mache."

Die Ohrfeige hatte er nicht kommen sehen.

_**V**__**I.**__ denial_

Die Arme um Lelouch geschlungen, ihn fest an sich gedrückt und ein Bein zwischen dessen Beine gepresst, flüsterte er ihm ins Ohr: „Ich werde Zero töten, Lelouch."

Lelouch weinte; Suzaku küsste die Tränen von den Wangen. „Ich werde nicht dich töten, Lelouch. Ich werde Zero töten und Euphy rächen."

**VII. **_memory_

Als Suzaku nach oben blickte, leuchteten seine Augen. Oder zumindest glaubte er, dass seine Augen das taten – Nunally hatte einmal gesagt, sie fühle wie Suzakus Augen leuchteten, wann immer er in den Nachthimmel sah und Suzaku hatte ihr geglaubt. Seine Augen mussten leuchten.

„Siehst du Lelouch? Das ist der große Wagen, diese Sternenreihe da!"

Er hob den Arm, deutete mit seinem Finger auf seine liebste Anreihung von Sternen. Als Lelouch darauf nichts erwiderte, fuhr Suzaku sie mit dem Finger nach; höchstwahrscheinlich fehlte Lelouch die Fantasie. Nein, _ganz sicher_ fehlte Lelouch die Fantasie. Lelouch war ein furchtbar fantasieloses Kind, anders als alle bisherigen seiner Spielkameraden. Mit Lelouch machte es manchmal überhaupt keinen Spaß zu spielen; Lelouch konnte weder schnell rennen, noch sich besonders gut Verstecken. (Dafür konnte Lelouch schöne Geschichten erfinden und Suzaku hörte ihn gerne zu - aber die Geschichten waren trotzdem furchtbar fantasielos!)

Als Lelouch noch immer nichts sagte, blickte Suzaku beleidigt zu seinem Freund hinab und –

„Oh…"

-- ließ sich seufzend auf den Rücken fallen.

Lelouch, den Kopf auf seinen Schoss gebettet und einen Arm um seine Hüften geschlungen, die Beine angewinkelt wie ein kleines Baby, war eingeschlafen. Auf ihm. Suzaku zog eine Grimasse, doch als er den Arm hob und seine Hand auf Lelouchs Kopf legte, das weiche Haar unter seinen Finger spürte, fühlte er sich glücklich.

Sie waren Freunde. Lelouch und Nunally und er und sie würden immer Freunde bleiben. Sie hatten es sich versprochen. Und wenn sie erwachsen sein würden, das hatten sie sich auch versprochen, würden ihre Kinder auch Freunde sein, obwohl --

Suzaku zwirbelte eine Haarsträhne zwischen Daumen- und Zeigefinger. Lelouch wimmerte im Schlaf.

-- Lelouchs Kinder wahrscheinlich die weinerlichsten sein würden.


End file.
